6 Kids 1 Donut
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: The kids are left with only one remaining donut and the question; How are they going to split it up? Who gets the donut in the end? SMOSH PARODY, Rated T for obvious reasons!


**Yay my first Rated T fic! So I was watching one of Smosh's videos (same title but with people instead of kids) and this is the result hahah… thought it'd be a funny situation to put the gang in so here! X3 My apologies to the innocent! But best assured! I chopped and screwed this to the most innocent as possible! Believe me! But may I warn you, this has dirty humour so if it's not your kind, back away slowly…**

 **You've been warned**

It was a pleasant semi-afternoon in Danville when Phineas, Ferb and their clique finished the fun with the day's invention, a giant hamster ball obstacle course, and were now hanging out under the backyard tree having a well-deserved rest; eating doughnuts that somehow ended up there without question or answer. "Nah who cares where they're from?!" The biggest kid of the six, Buford, spoke through a mouthful of donut. "These taste so good that I doubt no one will waste a good box of these things!" Beside him, the runt of the group Baljeet, frowned in worry as he ate one himself.

"Anyone else feeling guilty?" He swallowed what was in his mouth. "What if these belong to someone and he or she's coming back to get them?" Buford rolled his eyes in response. "If someone owned this box of delicious donuts, wouldn't they not leave it here in the first place?" The stout boy's words brought out a sensible point that even Phineas, Ferb, the fanboy nerd Irving and the only girl Isabella paid attention to. "Buford's got a point guys!" Isabella pointed out. "It makes no sense if someone puts his box of donuts in a place where anyone can find it!" Irving nodded fiercely. "And in Phineas and Ferb's backyard nonetheless! Who does that?!"

Phineas laughed as he popped another donut in his mouth. "Maybe it's a gift box of thanks for the good time we had earlier in the hamster ball games!" The others grinned except Ferb who remained neutral. "But the giant hamsters made it even twice as fun! Especially when we need to dodge them as they chased us down!" Isabella squeaked happily doing the impression of a hamster causing laughter from the others. Phineas and Ferb exchanged wide eyes for the giant hamsters weren't part of their original plans.

"I swear we only had 50 little hamsters for the Hamster Path part of the course," Phineas reminded Ferb. "But somehow, those little critters ended up twice! No, about twenty times their size!"* He shook his head and smiled. "But I gotta admit, it's a great twist!" Exclaims of agreement were sounded and the five kids looked down to see that in the box of what used to contain twelve donuts was just one single donut covered in chocolate cream and sprinkles.

The last donut to remain untouched

The six exchanged looks and then back at the last piece of pastry. "Anyone want the last donut?" Phineas questioned, his gaze still on the sweet treat. The other four shook their heads but despite the disagree, all didn't take their eyes off the donut.

"No thanks!" Irving backed slightly.

"I'm good," Buford spoke.

"Can't take another one!" Baljeet quickly improvised although he had some considerations.

Shrugs of response occured and the six continued the 'staring at the donut gig'. They may have said no but parts of them still wanted the donut no matter how many or how full they are. "Somebody's gotta take that last donut!" Baljeet muttered. "It can't just sit there exposed to bacterial air!" Irving who was also conflicted with himself felt his stomach rumble as he craved for the chocolate donut in the box. "I really want it…" He clenched his fists as he sideway glanced at Ferb who was next to him. "But I don't want the brothers thinking that I'm a pig!"

Unfortunately for the pink-spectacled boy, Ferb heard it and quietly giggled to himself as Irving shrunk in embarassment.

Isabella watched the boys and felt a sly smile pull on her lips. 'Just play it cool Isabella,' She thought to herself sneakily. 'The boys will surely let you have it! Like what boy doesn't give the only girl in the group whatever she likes?'

Phineas had his head in hands as he slumped over lost in thought. 'Donuts made me so full that my shorts are getting tighter!' He latted his slightly plumper belly. 'Dang it Phineas Flynn! What will Isabella think of a pudgy version of yourself?!'

Buford fiddled with his fingers as he stared above. 'How are donuts spelt again?' He thought. "Spelt d-o-u-g-h nut? Or just donut?'

As the six were distracted, a black-haired kid in a dark blue shirt and light black shorts peered over the fence and saw the box of donuts he left in the area; shocked to find that only one remained. The boy caught the six's attention as he spoke. "Um guys? Mind if I get my donut?" He asked politely.

In response, the other kids except Phineas and Ferb glared at him, clearly not wanting to give up the last donut.

"NO!"

"But that was my-!" Pedro, raised his arm up to speak but changed his mind as he slide down off the fence. "Never mind…"

Buford folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the fence. "Geez, just go away Pedro!" He growled at the kid who might have been farther by now.

Phineas frowned at Buford. "Not nice Bufe," he then laid back. "But Pedro did need to give us some space,"

Baljeet tilted his head and glanced at the fence. "Can somebody tell me why he always smells like soup of some sort?"

Phineas' eyes widened at Baljeet's words. "You too Jeet? And I thought I was the only one who noticed that!"

Irving overhead and gasped. "And even weirder, I've never even saw him eat soup! Lunch, breakfast, none so far!"

Buford snorted. "Soup bath maybe?" He chuckled at his own pun.

Ferb shook his head in disapproval; his facial expression saying that soup baths are an example of ridiculousness.

Changing the topic, Phineas held his arms out and placed them back. "Anything is possible with soup!" He tried to sugarcoat for Buford's sake. "Which makes me wonder... best soup bath solution anyone?"

Isabella quickly rose up her hand for she knew the answer. "Tomatoes are rich in bathing nutrients!"* She facted. "I have some relatives who bathe with tomato slices!" She scrunched up her face in disgust. "Not in tomato soup though ew!"

Getting the topic, Irving himself decided to share a fact about the red fruit. "Does anyone know that fresh tomatoes make good deodorant?" He asked his friends around him.

Buford grinned in response. "I haven't, but a fellow bully did!" He remembered a certain somebody. "Said that it'll be better on skin exposed to the open,"

"Okay? …" Isabella felt slightly disgusted. "Can we just change topic now-!" She tried to ask but was interrupted by Buford's sudden outburst.

"HE FELT LIKE HIS ARMPITS ARE ON FIRE!"

The others stared at him in disgust as Ferb winced from the 'heavenly words'. Silence occured as the kids tried to get the disgust out of their heads until Isabella caught Ferb holding up the last donut in his two palms.

"FERB!" Isabella barked the green-haired boy lower the donut and meekly smile as he handed the donut over to the girl making her look in disbelief.

"As the only girl, it is only right that you get the donut," Was all Ferb said.

Isabella gaped and turned away. "That's so gender-racist."* She muttered, feeling insulted.

Phineas paid no attention and instead focused on his own self and his tight shorts. "Either I'm getting fatter, or I must change into bigger shorts," he muttered as he tried to lessen the tightness.

Buford snickered and elbowed Phineas. "Nah as if it's either of that!" He teased. "It's kinda your fault for watching that Clinger movie last night!"* Phineas growled and folded his arms. "And how does that affect with the tightness of my shorts exactly?!" He challenged.

Buford simply pointed at Phineas' front region between his legs where a slight bulge can be seen.* "Bulge alert! Bulge alert!" He mocked as he threw his head back and laughed.

Phineas turned red but didn't feel insulted for the bulge was totally nothing. With a grunt, Phineas dug into his pocket and took out an object that is oddly shaped like a fat weenie and that object was embedded in the deepest end of the pocket where it was in the center region between Phineas' tighs.*

"It's just my new toy you dirty minded goof!"* Phineas rolled his eyes as he bent the rubbery toy to prove so. "Bendable Rubber Weenies are the hot seller at Har d Har Hars right now!" He teased as he playfully poked Buford with the weenie phone making the others bawl over in laughter.

As they did, Pedro returned once again and this time, through the fence door. He was stunned to see Phineas poking at Buford with a pale orange Weenie making the scene a bit awkward. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed in shock.

And again, all he got was a glare bonus with an outburst, Phineas and Ferb excluded as usual. "BEAT IT PEDRO!" They shouted and Pedro ran off cowardly.

Irving doubled over and waved a fist at the direction Pedro ran off to. "Yeah beat it soup boy!" He guffawed in laughter.

Phineas frowned and gave him a look of question. "Did you just call him soup boy?"

Realizing what he just said, Irving frowned for he did not know why himself. "I have no idea! You guys were shouting then I got excited! I didn't have control of my own mouth!"

Buford narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't have called him that fanboy!" He facepalmed.

"Yeah Irving!" Isabella agreed. "That's mean and it's no different from when we called Buford Dog Food Hands!" She brought up an incident from the recent week.

Buford scowled in insult. "My hands do not smell like Dog Food!" He paused and took a whiff of his hands which had that noticeable smell of dog food. "Most of the time!" He tried not to surrender so easily but somehow reconsidered when Isabella gave him a funny look. Buford pouted in response. "Fine, there's an open bag of dog food at the back and what do you expect me to do?! Just stand and stare at them?!"

As he ranted, Ferb caught Isabella take the donut and hold it to her open mouth. "Seriously Isabella?!" He spoke crossly to the girl who just told him off for holding the pastry earlier.

Isabella gulped nervously and lowered the donut. "Sorry," She succumbed to Ferb's hard stare.

The green-haired boy caught another sight once more and looked in disapproval. "Seriously Irving?!" He spoke incredulously to the boy who held Phineas' rubber weenie and toyed around with it near his mouth.* "Sorry," he lowered the rubber object.

Baljeet decided to cool off the heated boy and make things right. "Really guys! We must do something or we'll be stuck here the whole of the afternoon!" He protested bringing up a crucial point.

Phineas agreed and pulled out an ancient-looking scrap of paper that contained an illustration of a donut divided into pieces. "Okay I have a plan that'll make us satisfiable!" He announced.

Baljeet did not get it. "English please!" He requested.

Phineas thought over and relented. "Okay, I have made a step-by-step plan that'll get every one of us a piece of what we need, understand now?" Baljeet nodded. "Yep! Got it!" He gave a thumbs up.

Satisfied and gaining everyone's attention, Phineas went on with the plan. "Okay, step one, we all tear off a piece of donut at the same time," He instructed to everyone.

Isabella raised a brow. "And step two?" She questioned. "What'll we do for that?"

Phineas shook his head and folded up the paper. "There's no step two Isabella," He pointed out and facepalmed. "I know I said it's a step-by-step plan but what else could we do after tearing a donut? So it's either do this or not, your choices!"

All went for the 'do this' choice.

"What other choice do we have?" Buford picked up the donut. "Everyone! Stary getting your corners!" He instructed and everyone reached out with their pinching fingers ready.

Irving paused and looked at Buford. "It's a circle," he reminded the big boy. "It has no corners!"

Buford grunted and focused on the donut. "….Nah! You get the point fanboy!" He grumbled as he went on with the donut.

"It's a circle!" Irving protested still. "It has no points!"

Not able to take anymore facts, Buford shot Irving a dangerous glare for a good eight seconds before slapping him lightly; The impacted boy rubbed his cheek in response. "Ow?" Was all Irving said.

"Okay!" Baljeet announced and everyone including Buford and Irving took a pinch of donut. "On three!" He said as everyone readied for countdown…

"One…. Two….. THREE!"

"EWWWWWWW!"

All six kids tore off a piece of donut but regretted doing so for the donut upon being torn apart had orange liquid filling spilling out and dabbing the unlucky pairs of fingers. All looked in disbelief at the watery filling staining the inside of the donut box. "Is that soup?!" Phineas yelped in shock.

Pedro, who was watching the scenario gave the group an 'I told you so' look before gathering the box with the torn pieces of donut. "I told you that was my donut!" Pedro picked up a piece and was about to eat it when something made him pause. The boy turned to face Buford. "Did you touch this?" He asked.

Buford nodded and frowned. "Yeah I touched it." He admitted. "Why?"

Pedro shrugged and popped the donut piece in his mouth. "Oh nothing serious," he replied. "Nothing more serious than the donut smelling like dog food," He continued to munch on his mouth contents. Buford looked at his hands and took another whiff smelling the dog food scent that still remained in his fingers. "Darn…" He grumbled and went off to wash his hands with the others watching at him while controlling their laughter.

 **Star point sentences explained;**

 **1\. The hamsters becoming giant is a result of Doofenshmirtz's inator which happened offscreen (not going into full detail on that for reasons since this fic focused on the kids alone)**

 **2\. The facts related to tomatoes mentioned are completely madeup! Did that to fit the plot so….**

 **3\. Used gender-racist instead of sexist because… Now isn't sexist a not-kid-friendly word? Okay not that this is a kid friendly fic in the first place! XD**

 **4\. Clinger is an actual movie starring Vincent Martella as Robert Clinger ;) Thought it'd be a good humor spot when you mix that movie with Phineas xD**

 **5\. Did that trigger some dirty thoughts? If yes, good because this is Rated T for a reason ;) X3**

 **6\. For those who have those shorts with long visible pouches underneath, then this part should be understandable. (I have shorts like that so it's pretty based off)**

 **7\. Ummm…..**

 **8\. Don't worry! Irving's not doing anything 18+! … Okay that sounds a bit wrong doesn't it? *peace sign* ^^'**


End file.
